This invention relates generally to planar supports, and more particularly to a rotary table which may be used to support materials in closed spaces such as refrigerators, cabinets, storage bins and display racks.
Lazy-susan devices have of course been known for many years. They provide convenient access to an array or articles on their surface, and can be easily rotated to facilitate access to the articles. A typical lazy susan has upper and lower plates, each with grooves in which balls roll freely; the device acts as a large thrust bearing. Devices of this type has some potential drawbacks. For one thing, the bail locus is generally a circle whose diameter is substantially less than the diameter of the device, so placing a heavy load near the edge of the device can tilt the upper plate. Additionally, since the balls are free, they can rub together, and are easily fouled with particulate matter and the like.